The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively supporting differently sized objects while treating or inspecting a surface of a selected one of the objects, such as with an abrasive media or bead media for surface finishing or cleaning applications or water media for pressurized water surface finishing or cleaning applications or coating operations for surfaces.
Rotatable tables are often used when treating a surface of a part with an abrasive media, such as shot peening media, blasting media, and the like, in order to achieve a desired surface treatment. Historically, a holding fixture is placed on the table that is adapted to hold a particular part. When there are several short runs, a first holding fixture is used for parts of one size, and then it is repeatedly replaced as differently sized parts are brought to be treated. For example, this often happens when treating wheels of different sizes. However, it is disruptive to the overall process when a part-specific fixture must be exchanged, since the process enclosure must be repeatedly entered, and also since fixtures must be repeatedly put into position and then later carried away and replaced. This adds undesirably to manual labor costs and also adds to capital expenditure when part-specific fixtures are used.